


Surrender

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hope, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: A angsty dabble from Discord,  with the chance for some hope at the end. Based off the   newest released trailer, not connected to Lab Partners or Season 4 in any way





	Surrender

Hordak watched silently as the village below him burned. The drones he had taken with him scurried down, to capture the remaining civilians, to kill any who tried to fightr back. His new weapon was effective and strong, and he stood, like a dominating lord over the destruction he had caused.

And he didn't care.

He couldn't bring himself to take any pleasure in the utter victory he had achieved. He hadn't been pleased with getting her before the princesses - which he knew were on the way.

At first, he threw himself into the creation of this new weapon. Something new, strong, powerful. A project to distract him. But every now and again, the silence of his sanctum would be deafening. Without the beeping of Emily, the excited chatter of Entrapta, it was too quiet.

No matter. He threw himself into planning. Warfare. That was something that was still his, and his alone. He could plan an attack, he could take a village. He threw himself into that instead, looking forward to his victory which he intended to be total and complete.

It was, and he just didn't care.

He didn't feel anything anymore, save for the rage and the sorrow. He used to feel pride when he had succeeded at something. Joy was a stretch, happiness was only with... well, that didn't matter anymore

He wondered if this was his life now. Just numbness, interspersed with pain, despair. It had been months, and he still felt like this.

He sat on the edge of the cliff, and watched the village burn. He let time slip from him as he let the drones do their job. Eventually, he heard something - someone behind. He didn't bother look back

“Hordak!"

He turned, and saw his old force captain - Adora. But it was she-ra now, right? He glanced at that sword, that damned sword..

No it wasn't the sword's fault. the sword didn't do anything, not really.

He turned away, looking at the village below. He heard her approach, slowly and carefully, then felt the cool of her sword on his neck

"Do you surrender." she asked. He carefully turned his head slightly, looking up at the warrior with a sideways glance.

"Will you kill me if I do?"

Adora looked taken aback. "What, I ... No?"

He turned back to the village, making no move to get up, "Then no. I do not."

There was a long moment of silence. He felt the sword dig into the back of his neck.

"I will do it ." She said.

"I know."

After another lingering silence, she walked around to his side, keeping her sword at his neck, careful though not to cut the skin. "Any last words?"

He wondered what his last words would be. What would he want to say, to be remembered for? He found he didn't care. He couldn't find anything to care about enough...

No. there was one thing.

Without looking up, he said, "tell Entrapta.... Tell her" what would Entrapta even want to hear from him. Would she laugh at his sentimentality after she'd worked so hard to betray him, and trick him.

well, he'd be dead soon, he didn't care.

"Tell her... I missed her." That was enough. that was all he needed to say.

"Missed..... But she's with you?"

He looked quickly up Adora, who looked at him entirely confused.

"There's no point in pretending." He said, his voice dull and deadpan, "Catra told me she let you and the other princesses in."

"... No." Adora said softly, "That was Shadow Weaver. Entrapta... We thought she was still in the fright zone."

Hordak felt a new feeling break through the numbness- confusion. His mind started racing. What was she talking about?

Adora glanced at the gem at his neck, to him, then back to the gem.

“ Did... Did she make your armor?" She asked. Hordak didn't respond, so she continued, "Because your gem says loved."

Hordak felt his hand reach to the gem. Did it really, or was his ex-force captain just trying to manipulate him again. Maybe she was. Maybe this was an elaborate joke, a prank, but he felt something else rise in him, something he had sworn he was better off without. Something that had only caused him pain in the past.

Hope.

"... She's not with you?" he asked 

"No."

He took a breath. No. He'd not die confused. He'd find her, and he'd get answers before this all ended- the pathetic experiment that was his life. He didn't know if he'd like those answers or not, but he'd have them.

“Then.." He said slowly, standing up, "I surrender."


End file.
